Une Autre Tranche de Vie
by Litany Riddle
Summary: TRADUCTION. DRABBLE sur le quotidien de nos deux héros après la fin de la série. "Il y en a qui disent qu'Hutch est un saint..."


**Titre Original** : Another Slice of Life

**Auteur: **Rebelcat

**Gen or Slash:** Gen

**Rating:** PG

**Catégorie:** Ordinary Day, Hutch Angst, post-serie

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note du traducteur** **: **Merci à **Ishtar205** pour la correction et l'aide à la traduction ! Ma chatte me regardait bizarrement quand j'ai léché l'écran TV en appelant Hutch « chaton », j'ai pensé qu'il fallait que je trouve une autre occupation : J'ai traduit ça ^-^

* * *

_**Une Autre Tranche de Vie**_

Il y en a qui disent qu'Hutch est un saint.

Depuis que cette balle a cabossé sa tête, Starsky a cessé de créer le chaos dans la cuisine. Il sort d'abord la brique de lait du frigo et la pose sur le comptoir. Toujours. Puis il place un verre à côté. Toujours. Enfin, il soulève la brique de lait et verse soigneusement le lait dans le verre.

Starsky est un colocataire très ordonné. Il ne renverse jamais, jamais de lait à côté.

Parfois Hutch ressent une immense fierté en voyant Starsky suivre méthodiquement les étapes pour se verser un verre de lait. C'est son copain. Le miraculé. Ils ont dit qu'il n'allait jamais sortir du coma, et puis ils ont dit qu'il n'allait jamais reparler. Remarcher. Se nourrir lui-même. Brosser ses propres cheveux. Essuyer son propre cul.

Dieu merci, Hutch est reconnaissant pour ce dernier exploit !

Mais parfois...

Parfois Hutch souhaiterait pouvoir retrouver son vieux Starsky. Le Starsky désordonné. Le Starsky dynamique. Le Starsky tapageur. Le seul qui le comprenait et qui se souciait de lui.

« Mets tes chaussettes, » dit Hutch.

Starsky peut se servir un verre de lait, tout seul. Mais il prend les chaussettes que lui tend Hutch et les regarde fixement, un froncement de sourcils perplexe plissant son front.

La bouilloire siffle dans la cuisine. Avant de partir, Hutch répète, « Mets tes chaussettes. Rends-moi fier. »

Starsky est assis sur le rebord du lit quand Hutch revient. Les chaussettes sont encore dans ses mains et il y a de la panique dans ses yeux quand il les lève vers Hutch. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Starsky peut se servir un verre de lait. Merde, il peut même attacher ses propres chaussures. Mais les chaussettes continuent à le tenir en échec.

Si Hutch était vraiment un saint, maintenant il aurait l'air compatissant.

Au lieu de cela, il est irrité. « Ce sont des chaussettes, Starsk. Elles vont sur tes pieds. »

« Mes pieds ? » Starsky se penche et regarde ses orteils. Une soudaine illumination éclaire ses traits. « Mes baskets vont sur mes pieds. » Il lâche les chaussettes. « Où sont mes baskets ? »

Si Hutch était vraiment un saint, il ne serait pas en train de combattre un besoin soudain de brûler ces damnées chaussures de sport. Il a une vision d'elles se mettant à flamber, juste devant le regard horrifié de Starsky, et ça lui fait du bien.

Hutch ferme les yeux un moment et compte jusqu'à dix. Qui a besoin de chaussettes de toute façon ?

Il passe à Starsky ses chaussures de sport et attend tandis que Starsky les lace soigneusement.

« Mes pieds me font mal, » remarque Starsky, fronçant les sourcils vers ses chaussures.

« C'est parce que tu n'as pas enfilé tes chaussettes, » lui répond Hutch en grinçant des dents.

« Vraiment ? » demande Starsky, surpris. « Pourquoi ? »

Un saint ne voudrait pas se fracasser le crâne contre le mur le plus proche non plus.

Il est largement plus de deux heures quand ils peuvent enfin descendre déjeuner mais Starsky porte finalement des chaussettes. Par les temps qui courent, cela fait de cette journée un succès.

Starsky demande un bière, mais c'est contre-indiqué avec les médicaments qu'il prend. Hutch dit à Huggy de lui donner une bière sans alcool.

Starsky se renfrogne. « Je veux une vraie bière. »

« Une bière sans alcool, » dit Hutch. « Tu aime la bière sans alcool. »

« Je déteste la bière sans alcool. »

Comme Huggy remplit leurs verres, il glisse à Hutch, « Starsky pense que tu n'existes que pour le tourmenter. »

« Ce n'est que justice, » acquiesce Hutch. « Puisque je sais que lui, il existe pour me tourmenter. »

Il pense que c'est peut-être la chose la plus vraie qu'il ait jamais dite, et pendant un instant, la solitude est écrasante.

Puis Starsky passe son bras autour de ses épaules. « J'adore la bière sans alcool. »

Saisi, Hutch lève les yeux. Le sourire épanoui de Starsky, ses yeux plissés et pétillants avec bonne humeur. Il lève son verre pour porter un toast.

Une fois de plus, Hutch se rappelle pourquoi il a choisi cette vie.

Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un saint.

_**Fin**__**.**_


End file.
